I Shall
by NatiFcs28
Summary: Yes, another one of these, much like Ten Things Girls Want Guys To Do and To Every Guy. Rather shorter, however. Not really much to summarize—hopeless bit of fluff.


Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any crappiness of story, or gushiness or mushiness felt by the reader. I hereby proclaim that this is a one-shot and to be treated as such—you are welcome to beg and plead and sob for it to become a real story, but shall in no way receive what you desire. I do not own Harry Potter but do so wish that I could own Stan whatever-his-long-last-name-is who played Krum in the movies. I am petitioning as we speak, and if anyone would like to sign my petition stating that I should get all rights to him, please contact me. I do not own the "I shalls" either. Got it in an email from my grandmother. About a flu, but never mind that.

Summary: Yes, another one of these, much like _Ten Things Girls Want Guys To Do_ and _To Every Guy_. Rather shorter, however. Not really much to summarize—hopeless bit of fluff, really. It's a very unbelievable, implausible way of Lily and James' hooking up. Whatever. Just wrote it because I had nothing better to do, as most of my fics are a result of.

**I Shall**

**By Natali K. A.**

_I SHALL SEEK AND FIND YOU.

* * *

James Potter sat on the very top step of the stairs leading up to the door of Hogwarts, awaiting the return of one very beautiful—very evasive—redheaded witch who just happened to be the object of his unwanted affection._

Now, if anyone had asked poor Mr. Potter why he was waiting for Miss Lily Evans, he would have replied with, "Head business". In reality, he was waiting for her because of this "giving him head" business.

An impossibly long, complicated story that probably not many students would know about at that point in time, bar their closest friends. The Marauders, of course, knew about it as soon as James had had a moment to relay the information to them (though Peter Pettigrew was still unsure as to what "giving head" was. The others were too busy cracking up to inform him of its meaning).

And though James had searched high and low through all of Hogwarts castle with even the aid of the Marauders Map, he had not been able to locate that elusive redhead.

When he'd casually mentioned to Dumbledore that he needed to talk to Lily about something and was unable to find her, he had finally learned where she had escaped to in order to wallow in her shame.

"She went off to Hogsmeade village with special permission," the headmaster informed him, all the while knowing very well that James did not in any way have to tell Lily about any sort of Head Girl stuff.

So there sat James, waiting in the chilly October air for his lady love to return to her prince. Though the sun was just about to set in about a half hour, he would sit and wait through the night for her return if he had to.

She would feel guilty, too, because he'd nearly frozen to death for her. Maybe Sirius would bring him some hot chocolate and food.

Though he doubted that very much. Remus would probably be the more considerate friend.

"Ah-ha, there you are," he muttered, getting up and dusting off his rear end. He could see Lily and one of her mates coming down the path. "Gotcha."

The ensuing conversation would be a little uncomfortable, no doubt, but the end result would be very beneficial and satisfactory to James.

* * *

_I SHALL TAKE YOU TO BED AND HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU._

_

* * *

"Oh, James," Lily said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"_

"I have top-secret, private Head business to discuss with you," he said as seriously as he could, though her mate's wild giggling made it a little difficult. So she _had_ mentioned something about that, had she?

"Yeah, I know how that Head business goes," Lily's mate snickered, practically running away. "I'll leave you two to it then!"

"No, really Magda, you don't have to!" Lily cried after her, but it was too late. The large wooden front doors of the castle had closed. Her eyes wandered slowly to James'. "Yes?" she asked resignedly.

"You know very well what I wanted to speak with you about," James said softly. "You've been torturing me on purpose, haven't you?"

"Not on purpose, but not by accident," she replied equivocally. "It just sort of slipped out, and I totally take it back."

"That's not allowed."

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because I say so, therefore the rules say so."

She sniffed, nose in the air. "Since when did we make you, Mr. Potter, the officiator of all rules? And what rules anyway?"

"We're the only ones the rules apply to. I've appointed myself the officiator. Anything I say goes."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Over my dead body."

He rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips as he blocked her path to the castle. "No need to be overly dramatic, Miss Evans. It'll feel like heaven, but I promise you that you'll be perfectly alive."

She raised an eyebrow. "What will?"

He took a step towards her, and for some reason she didn't feel the need to take one back. Her feet forced her to stay right where she was, and a little part of her told her she'd very much enjoy what would happen.

It was the same part of her that had made her mouth form the words "I wouldn't mind giving you head". She winced at the very thought.

"When I take you to my room and have my very evil way with you," James said in a hoarse whisper, stepping even closer. She could feel his body heat radiating and she felt this insane desire to let herself get lost in it.

"Very touching. But that won't be happening," Lily said, sighing impatiently and tapping her foot. "Now will you let me get inside? I'm freezing to death. You'll catch pneumonia too, if you don't get in. How long have you been out here anyway?"

* * *

_I SHALL MAKE YOU ACHE, SHAKE, AND SWEAT UNTIL YOU MOAN  
AND GROAN MY NAME.

* * *

"Roughly five hours or so," he shrugged. "I'm rather hungry, actually._

"Five_ hours_!" she gasped unbelievingly. "You must be joking! You really will catch your death if you don't get inside and warm yourself up."

"Does it concern you?" he asked slyly.

"Well, of course it does!" She realized, too late, her mistake. "I mean, I don't want you to die or anything, even if I—"

He closed the distance between them, and she squealed with shock as his arms closed about her. He leaned forward so that his breath tickled her ears as he whispered a promise.

"I'll make you scream until you don't know how to be quiet."

The idea appealed to her immensely.

"Oh," she said stupidly.

He chuckled, burrowing his face in the hollow of her neck, placing feathery kisses hither and thither.

"Alright," she smiled, giving in. It had been a long time coming, but it was here. Some fight she'd put up, huh? She mentally cursed her lack of self-control.

* * *

_I SHALL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY... BEG ME NOT TO STOP.

* * *

_

He took her to his room, which was void of any of his roommates (coincidence?). They had been perfectly inconspicuous as they'd traversed the school. No one would have been able to point and say, "They're on their way to shag!"

Not a one.

The minute the door was closed and locked, Lily fell against him, offering her lips to him. He took them, kissing her open-mouthed, slowly and meticulously. James savored that feeling—the feeling of her body pressed against his and her lips moving with his own. How long had he been dreaming about this? Years. It must have been. How many times had he thought it would never come true?

Too many.

They walked to his bed, not breaking the contact of their lips. She fell first with him following, careful not to crush her.

"Do you want to stop?" James asked, running his hands over her body. "You need only say the word and we go no further."

"Damn you, James," she panted, arching against him as his hands caressed her aching breasts. "You know very well I don't want to stop."

"I need reassurance. Humor me." His tone held a hint of amusement.

"Don't stop," she said in a voice barely audible. Shocks of pleasure went through her.

"Didn't catch that."

"Please don't stop," she said, struggling for breath. "Please." Her hurting lips found his and time stopped for just a moment as they kissed each other deeply, learning each other.

* * *

_I SHALL EXHAUST YOU TO THE POINT THAT YOU WILL BE RELIEVED WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU.

* * *

He removed her clothes article by article beginning with her shoes and ending with that thin piece of fabric that was her underwear, stopping along the way to press kisses here or there or to let his tongue explore her._

Next, she hurried to strip him of his shirt and his pants, crazy for that feeling of completion that was so close yet so far. The moment he was free of his pants, he poised himself at her entrance and pushed himself in, gently but steadily.

Lily felt like she would explode from all the emotions rolling through her. This was so wrong on so many levels—they were Head Boy and Girl for heaven's sake and they were doing it wild, horny animals during mating season! On one hand, she knew she should stop, that the consequences for this would be many.

On the other, she couldn't ever imagine telling him to pull out of her. To hell with the consequences—everything would be alright in the end.

Right?

As if reading her mind (and maybe he was, who knows?), he let his head fall so that it was next to hers so he could assure her.

"Shh, Lily. Cease your worrying." His voice was thick and hoarse, as if he was having trouble forming his words. His warm lips pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's me."

Their eyes met, caught in a moment of pure bliss. Her mouth kicked up at the corner, breaking into a wide grin. Of their own accord, her arms reached up and encircled him, unwilling to let him go.

It was then that he began to move within her, gradually at first then with a regular rhythm that she soon picked up. The tension built itself up in her, and she truly felt like she would burst from it. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to something, something she would give the world for.

Lily was the first to go, body wracked with shuddering spasms as her cried out.

James soon followed, not too far behind at all.

* * *

_AND YOU WILL BE WEAK FOR DAYS.

* * *

_

"Well," Lily said half an hour later, having awoken from her little nap. James lay next to her, not quite fully conscious yet. "That was nice."

"Nice?" he growled. "I thought I was fan-fucking-tastic, thanks." He rolled from his side to his back, drawing her closer to him as he did so. She speared her fingers through the crisp hair on his chest.

"You know what I mean."

He grunted, eyes drifting closed again as he fought the losing battle of sleep. He was so comfortable and so satiated that he didn't think he could move for the next week. He would have to, of course, as there were those stupid classes to attend.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Ah, Lily, remember that little proposition you made? What started this whole thing?" He turned to smile charmingly at her. "How about it?"

She pinched his chest, not at all softly, and said, "Let's not ruin a perfectly nice moment shall we?"

"I don't know… That wouldn't ruin it in my opinion," James chuckled. "It was your idea, after all. How I am supposed to forget it?"

"Next time."

"Is that a promise?"

"Nope."

He shrugged. "I'll take what I can get."

She giggled then sighed. "My body feels so heavy. I can't move!"

"That's pleasure, that."

"I'll never be the same."

He caught her lips in an incendiary kiss that aroused him, though they'd just made love.

"See, _that_ is a promise."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what do we all think, hmm? Got this little baby via email last week from my grandmother. Now, before you think I have a majorly screwed up family, let me assure you that this isn't what it was supposed to say. It was titled "Love Letter From…" or something to that effect, and signed "the Flu". Lol, I thought it was very amusing. With a little line at the bottom to "get my head out of the gutter". **

**But before I'd discovered it was a love letter from the flu, I had thought it a very sensual, very romantic little thing. So I saved it on file and then wrote it spontaneously tonight, though I do have a take-home geography test to complete that was assigned last Tuesday to complete…**

**Ah, the cleverness of me. **

**Anywho, review, because you can and will. **

**_Con todo mi amor_,**

_**La Princesa Cubana,**_

**NKA**


End file.
